Just Take a Chance
by Sandlesloveblooms
Summary: Sara and Greg wake up in a comprimising position. Will Sara run or will she tell Greg how she feels? I know, not the best summary.


"JUST TAKE A CHANCE"

A/N: Okay, this is like one of my first fics. I know it might not be good but I wrote it almost 2 years ago. So please rate gently.

She was drunk. She knew she was drunk. She was completely out of it and it would explain why one minute she was laughing and chatting with her co-worker at the bar and the next she was waking up with Greg cuddled against her. She pulled away with a start and looked around. The previous night's events came back along with a major hangover.

She could remember Greg driving her home and offering to stay. She agreed and they just sat on the couch. Finally, she fell asleep and when Greg leaned down to say goodnight Sara unexpectedly grabbed him and gave him a kiss.

She had no idea why, she was freakin' drunk, all she did know was that it was a powerful sensation. She could feel Greg respond with 7 years of want.

Nevertheless, he did not take advantage of her. He only climbed into bed with her after she consented and that's when they let go. She swiftly recalled the heat, the passion, the 'I love you's...

She groaned. Damn. What now?

She just slept with Greg Sanders and said a certain 3-word phrase.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

What makes this predicament even worse was that she had enjoyed it and even though she was drunk, the feelings were completely true. She remembered him stroking her hair and in that instant, it hit her - Greg Sanders was in love with her. When she looked into his eyes for substantiation, the tenderness she saw there told her all she needed to know.

And...she did love him back. After 7 years of pawning over Grissom, she saw the light. She could not believe she even missed it. She was terrified though. Terrified of what was going to happen when he wakes up. What will he say? What will she say? Will he say it was mistake? Will her heart be broken? Again.

She sighed and moved away even more, the soft whimpers Greg made bringing a smile to her face. She quickly threw on the first pair of clothes she found, but didn't make a move toward the door. Instead, she crawled back in, not resisting the instant pull at her waist. Not really thinking, she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. His eyes opened and Sara could see the pain and fear in them. She instantly knew what he was afraid of. He was afraid that SHE would reject HIM; say last night was a mistake and the walls of self-preservation would come up again. Sara knew that look. She had looked at someone the same way before.

Truthfully, she didn't regret it. It was more than just a spur-of-the-moment action. He was her best friend, the one who she could tell anything to, he was her rock, her foundation. He was the person who could make her laugh; bring a smile to her face. Their friendship was as strong as mountain. They were inseparateable.

Greg loved her so much that no matter how much she hurt him, he would still be there. He would be there and when her heart shattered, he was always there to put it back together. He would not hurt her. He was just waiting for her to realize that.

She looked in his eyes. He loved her. It was dead obvious. He was staring back at her, stricken, and though it was only for a moment, Sara knew, she KNEW he would not do anything to hurt her. Only offer her piles and piles of love and adoration. The emotion flashed across his face for a second before Greg adverted his eyes.

Greg was literally wearing his heart on his sleeve. He was so sensitive, so kind, sweet, loving.

She was not worried about being hurt by Greg anymore, now she was worried about Greg. He falls too deeply; her rejection could shatter him. He does not deserve that. After all the times he has been there for her when Grissom has not. All those times he's comforted her after a rough case. He at least deserves a chance. Maybe something could come out of it. Just take a chance.

She decided to act out of character; she's going to tell him. Tell him that she was blind for 7 years and did not realize until last night that she loved him back.

She realized she had lain there, silent and staring, for a long time; he hastily moved away and sat on the edge of the bed. The blanket partly wrapped around him and his back to her. She crawled over to him and layed back down, not touching, but facing him.

She opened her mouth. "Gr-"

He stopped her and began speaking, apologizing, getting the rejection out before Sara could. "Um, Sara, about, last night, I-" He started, his voice shaking.

"Greg," she cut him off this time, voice low. Last night was not a mistake. He knew that, she just had to let him know that she thought so too. It hurt to see him just sit there; the usual smile gone, his shoulders sagged. Even though he was not looking at her she could see his slightly watery eyes. She has never seen him look so sad and afraid.

"Greg. No, it was not. We were both drunk, yes, but that didn't fog up all our judgment, "she tried smiling slightly but it was weak.

Greg looked at her fully. He took in her appearance; her hair was bedraggled, and staticy. She was wearing a pair of black stretchy pants and a long, bright orange, 'Crush' shirt that Greg realized was his. She definitely wasn't wearing that when he took her home, he thought. She sat up with her knees drawn to her chest.

He could not answer her. She said it wasn't a mistake...but, as well as he has gotten to know her over the course of 7 years, how can he truly believe it? What about Grissom? He heard her shift again on the bed. Instinctively he turned to look at her. She caught his eye and he could not look away. There was something there. Something he couldn't pinpoint. Her usual defiance was gone, replaced with something else. He took a deep breath.

"D-do you-so it... wasn't a mistake? Y-you don't regret it?"

"I-" She breathed deeply. This was the time to tell him that she was blind. She loves him back.

'Some people just shouldn't be together'- she had said that, to Grissom, and she meant it. It did not apply to Greg, though. They should be together. At least they could try being together.

She also realized when Greg was attacked that even though he loves her enough to wait for forever, he might not be around by the time she figures it out. She tried answering him again.

"I-I...no."

"Sar-what about-what-do-? So you mean it?"

"Yes."

Greg's eyes shut for a moment. He could feel a slight flutter of hope rise. He tried to keep it off his face and keep from being hurt too bad. Even though he has been waiting for her for 7 years how could a relationship possibly work out? She is still hopelessly in love with Grissom. He is not going to risk their friendship until they both are willing to go all the way. At least until she gives some kind of sign that she can move on. He loves her too much to risk losing her completely. He can and will continue to wait for her. So he didn't show any emotion, he turned away again, though this time it was not in sadness.

Frustrated, Sara decided to lay all her cards on the table.

"Do you love me?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer. She wanted to hear it again, when she's not drunk. She needed to hear it.

"Yes. With all my heart." Greg replied. He risked moving closer and wrapping his arms around her. He could not stand the look she gave him. It was so confusing.

Sara looked up at him, refraining from her jaw dropping. She had no idea why she was so surprised. She sighed. "Greg, I am over Grissom. I got over him when you were attacked. I realized how short life was. Of course that wasn't the only reason, but Greg...?"

"Yes, Sara?"

"I think I..."

Greg cut her off, finally seeing the whole meaning in her eyes. "I know. I love you too."

She sighed again, aware of Greg's arm around her waist and the increased closeness. She felt as if a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She could feel herself relaxed into the embrace. It felt so good being held by someone she trusted.

"I don't want to be too pushy, but would you like to go do something tomorrow?" he shyly asked, unsure of her response.

She looked down and then back up at him. "I think that would be nice. What do you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "Maybe dinner at my house, rent some movies."

"You can cook?"

He snorted. "No. I can call and order pizza."

She laughed. "I like pizza."

They both smiled and looked at one another for a few minutes.

Then Greg brushed a wandering strand of dark hair from her cheek. "You are so beautiful."

She looked down shyly, blushing slightly. "No, I'm not."

Greg lifted her chin gently. "Yes, you are. You're the woman of my dreams, and I think you could never look more beautiful then you do right now with bed head and my t-shirt on."

"Thanks, Greg" She patted his cheek. "You look good in just a blanket."

Greg caught her wrist before she could withdraw her hand, held it for a moment. "Aww shucks. I like it better than clothes anyways."

"Why is that?"

Greg shrugged and smiled as seductively as he could. "Cause," He kissed her hand and released it. "You never know what might happen..."

He was smiling that lopsided grin that always could make her heart melt. She was glad she was sitting down because she could feel her knees grow weak.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, worried he had said something offensive.

"Not in the slightest." Sara assured him, bringing her hand back to his cheek.

Then she slowly moved toward him. She kissed him gently and wrapped her arms around him when he pulled her into his arms. He moved his hands to her hair. He deepened the kiss, his tongue begging entry, and she parted her lips for his. The kiss continued.

Finally, he pulled back, shaking his head. "Sara." He grabbed her hands and held them tightly as he bent forward to look into her eyes. When Sara caught his gaze, she saw a conflict of emotions.

"Greg?"

He stood and helped her up. "I'm sorry. I-I just can't handle being a fling, or something you'll regret."

"But how could you? I already-"

He cut her off shaking her head. "I'll see you tonight. Want to come over tonight? After shift?"

"After shift is perfect."

He gave her one last affectionate kiss and opened her door. She watched him walk out to his car and sighed. "I love you," she whispered to his fading back, then shut the door.

THE END (for now)


End file.
